The invention concerns a method of charging for the use of an internet service by a subscriber of a communications network. It is also directed to a service control unit that is used to charge for the use of an internet service by a subscriber of a communications network, who accesses the internet service via a communication connection of the communications network between the terminal and the internet. It is still further directed to a service provider unit for furnishing a chargeable internet service for a subscriber of a communications network who accesses the internet service by means of a terminal of the communications network.
The internet provides a number of chargeable services, for example information services or interactive services. A subscriber of a public telephone network can access these services with a suitable terminal, by establishing a connection via the telephone network to an internet gateway, which gives him network access to the internet.
A common method of charging for the use of such internet services includes asking the user of such a service to transmit his credit card number to the internet service. The chargeable service is then billed via the credit card institution.
The disadvantage of this method is that confidential data, namely the credit card number, are transmitted via a public communications network, namely the internet. This encompasses great security risks.
The invention starts with an advanced method as described in EP 0765068 A1.
To obtain access to a chargeable internet service, the subscriber first dials a certain number of the telephone network. Dialing this number establishes a connection to a recorded information service of the telephone network, which informs him of a code number for each voice call. The subscriber must then give this code number to the internet service in order to obtain access to this service. In this case the fees for the internet service are charged by billing the subscriber for dialing the recorded information service.
The object of the invention is to support the fee charging for an internet service used by a subscriber of a communications network, particularly a telephone network.
This object is achieved with a method of charging a subscriber of a communications network for the use of an internet service, which he accesses by means of a terminal of the communications network, wherein a service unit of the communications network is triggered when a communication connection is established between the terminal and the internet, that when the internet service is accessed via this communication connection, a control connection is additionally established between the internet service and the service unit of the communications network, that fee charging data, which identify the fees for the use of the internet service by the subscriber, are transmitted via the control connection to the service unit of the communications network, and that the service unit of the communications network controls the charging of the fees in the communications network.
The object is also achieved by a service control unit that is used to charge for the use of an internet service by a subscriber of a communications network, who accesses the internet service via a communication connection of the communications network between the terminal and the internet (INT), wherein the service control unit is equipped with a communication unit for establishing a control connection between the internet service and the service control unit, and with a service logic which is designed so that it can be triggered when the communication connection is established between the terminal and the internet, that it receives fee charging data, which identify the fees for use of the internet service by a subscriber, via the control connection, and that it controls the charging of the fees in the communications network.
The object is further achieved by a service provider unit to furnish a chargeable internet service for a subscriber of a communications network who accesses the internet service by means of a terminal of the communications network, wherein the service provider unit is equipped with a communication unit for communicating with a service unit of the communications network, and with a fee charging unit which is designed so that, when the internet service is accessed via a communication connection in the communications network between the terminal and the internet, it additionally establishes a control connection to the service unit of the communications network, and controls the transmission of fee charging data, which identify the fees for the use of the internet service by the accessing subscriber, to the service unit of the communications network via the control connection.
The basic idea of the invention is to trigger a service of the communications network when the internet is accessed. This service subsequently communicates with the chargeable internet services which the subscriber accesses, and furnishes fee charging data for the use of these services to the communications network, for example to inform the subscriber there, or to control the fees for the use of these internet services.
An advantage of the invention is that it is able to offer a high security standard. There is no need for exchanging security-relevant data between the subscriber and the internet service.
Another advantage of the invention is that it is very user-friendly. The charge for the use of an internet service can take place automatically without requiring the input of special code numbers. Payment of the fees can take place economically through the network operator of the communications network, thus with the telephone bill.
A cost-effective form of implementing the invention includes providing the service unit of the communications network with an IN (Intelligent Network) architecture, and to establish the connection between the internet service and the service unit of the communications network via the internet.